


epis-te-mol-o-gy (n.) : the study and theory of knowledge

by radiantbeams



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Meet-Cute, actually it's more of a meet-ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantbeams/pseuds/radiantbeams
Summary: The irony of unknowingly enrolling in a class about knowledge isn't lost on Bucky.





	epis-te-mol-o-gy (n.) : the study and theory of knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually based on a true story, like this actually occurred in real life.... I'm not going to say it happened to me but I'm not going to not say it happened to me... ~~Dr. Diana did end up giving me a C- because she knew I worked my fucking ass off~~

Bucky Barnes had to be the oldest College freshman in the history of ever. He didn’t even  _ want _ to go back to school, but the government was footing the bill and Natasha convinced him it was a good idea.

 

Why did they make this campus so goddamn  _ big _ ? Bucky was in good shape, excellent health (minus one arm but… semantics), he should not have been a wheezing, sweaty, pathetic mess walking into his first exam of the semester. February in NYC was like someone had managed to mix sadness, black ice, and a hangover all into one season. Bucky tugged futilely at his scarf, gave up and wrestled with the buttons on his coat. He dropped his backpack into a seat at the very back of the class near one of the emergency exits. It was a small classroom and he didn’t pay much attention as it filled up. It was the first round of exams and most of the other students had their heads down studying frantically from notecards clasped in sweaty hands. Bucky hadn’t attempted to make any friends in this class, or in any of his other classes, but he definitely had noticed the greek god of a man who sat on his left. He was always polite, taking good notes and handing Bucky his pencil back every time it inevitably rolled off his desk and onto the floor. First time that had happened, Bucky just kind of stared at it for a solid minute, trying to figure out how to contort himself in a way Clint might even be impressed with so he would be able to reach it. Then Bright Eyes over there on his left grabbed it and held it out to him.

 

“Here ya’ go.” He’d said with a charming smile and blond hair flopping into his face.

 

Bucky had hopefully mumbled out a ‘thanks’ but he wasn’t all that good with remembering to be polite.

 

Bright Eyes sauntered in with trademark confidence exactly five minutes before class was supposed to start. Bucky was still trying to get his scarf off, he was quickly becoming resigned to just wearing it forever.

 

“You ready?” Bright Eyes asked, pulling out a pen and scrap paper. 

 

Bucky grunted, shrugging. Fact was, he never paid attention in this class, had fallen asleep during it multiple times, and hadn’t even bothered to buy the book. So, no, Bucky was not ready even in the slightest.

 

The professor, an intimidating woman with long grey hair and seemed to always be wearing a pantsuit in varying shades of red, started passing out the exams and scantrons. Bucky had caught his breath but that sweat under his collar wasn’t from exertion anymore.

 

_ 4164 - Advanced Philosophy: Contemporary Epistemology  _ **Exam 1**

 

Was printed in clear lettering at the top of the first page. And--  _ What? _ This was the same class he had been sitting in all semester, three whole weeks, no fucking wonder none of the lecture ever made any sense. He didn’t even know what ‘Epistemology’  _ was _ . This was a four thousand level class! He’d checked and re-checked his schedule countless times that first week. How had he been enrolled in advanced fucking philosophy? The better question probably was: how had it taken him this long to realize he was enrolled in advanced fucking philosophy? But Bucky was only human and college was very overwhelming and confusing and time was ticking away and he should probably at least attempt to take this exam because well, what else was he supposed to do?

 

To no one’s surprise, none of the questions made any sense and Bucky had employed the tried and true ‘if you don’t know just put ‘C’’ notion for most of them. By the end, he was just making pretty patterns with the little bubbles on the scantron. He gathered up his things, tossed his exam down on his professor’s desk and stumbled out into the hallway to have a panic attack in  _ peace _ . He slid down against the wall and put his head between his knees.  _ Fuck _ . The floor was nasty and when he finally calmed down enough to realize his surrounding he could feel the puddle of snow and slush from students’ boots soaking into the ass of his jeans.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Bucky heard someone ask. He took a deep breath and turned his head, resting it on his knees, to look at the stranger. Or, well-- not stranger because of course, it was Bright Eyes. “You were looking a little… not good in there.”

 

Bucky snuffled sadly and wiped at his face, when and why had he started crying? “Uhm, yeah, well, I mean… no. No, I am very much not okay.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Bright Eyes asked, folding his long muscular legs underneath himself with surprising grace.

 

“How long has this class been an advanced philosophy class?” Bucky asked dumbly.

 

Bright Eyes looked reasonably confused by his question. “Uh, all semester? What do you mean?”

 

Bucky put his head in his hand, groaning. “I don’t even know how to explain this, dude.” He sighed.

 

“Steve.” Bucky peeked at him through his fingers. “My name is Steve.”

 

Bucky chuckled sardonically. “Pleased to meet you, Steve.” He held out his hand. “I’m Bucky, AKA the biggest human disaster to ever grace the planet Earth.”

 

Steve’s lips quirked up in a small smile. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

 

Bucky sighed again. He thunked his head backwards against the cinderblock wall. His eyes tracked as another student came out of the classroom, barely giving the two of them on the floor a passive glance. “I-- Uh, I should  _ not _ be in that class.” He said, keeping his gaze on the other students bustling around the hall for class change. “I don’t even know how I even  _ enrolled _ for it. They just-- they just gave me my schedule! I didn’t even-- it took me so fucking long--  _ Three weeks _ , I had no idea…”

 

Steve was staring at him with a blank look on his beautiful face. Fuck Bucky’s life, honestly. “I’m not sure I understand.”

 

“This is the first semester of my first year of college. Why the hell am I in a senior level philosophy class and what the hell is epistemology?” Bucky shamefully admitted.

 

Steve just sort of kept staring at him until he burst out laughing.  _ Really _ laughing, clutching his stomach, tears in his eyes. “Oh my  _ god _ . You have got to be kidding me” He said when he finally caught his breath enough to speak.

 

Bucky glared. “Shut up.”

 

That just sent Steve laughing again. “The  _ irony _ , you don’t even know!” He was giggling then and even though it was cute as hell Bucky was very highly offended. Yeah, he was the personification of a train wreck but only  _ he _ could poke fun at it, okay him and maybe Clint and Tash too but they were family and that was different.

 

Once Steve finally calmed down enough  _ again _ , he reached out a hand and put it on Bucky’s shoulder. His stupid blue eyes were bright as ever, a little watery from all the laughing and Bucky  loved hated it.

 

“Epistemology is the study of  _ knowledge _ .” He said, barely containing a smirk. And then it was Bucky’s turn to laugh because what else could he do? This really was the darndest of a day.

 

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I’ve enrolled then, isn’t it?” He smiled, the crushing weight of anxiety finally lifting off of his chest, if only for just a moment.

 

“What are you gonna do?” Steve asked, shifting around so their knees brushed together. They really should get up off this mucky floor.

 

Bucky shrugged. “Talk to the professor, I guess. It’s too late to drop, maybe she’ll take pity on me and give me a C if I just try my best.” He shrugged again. “Maybe I’ll just magically wake up tomorrow smart enough to understand advanced philosophy.”

 

Steve looked pensive. “Let me talk to her. I’m a Philosophy major, Dr. Diana is actually my advisor, I’m sure I can get her to agree on something.” Bucky assumed that the professor’s name was Dr. Diana because he had no idea. Bucky didn’t know a lot of things.

 

“Philosophy? Really?” He asked dubiously. Who majored in philosophy anymore?

 

Steve laughed and got to his feet, holding out a hand to help Bucky up. “I don’t think you’re in any position to judge other people’s life choices, considering the predicament you’ve gotten yourself into.” He had a point. “Art and philosophy, actually.”

 

“I’m sure being a barista for the rest of your life will be very fulfilling.” Bucky just couldn’t help himself. He smiled though, to make sure Steve knew he was joking.

 

“What can I say? Latte art is my passion.” They started down the hall and back out onto the street.

 

“Speaking of…” Now was his chance. His day literally could not get any worse from here. He didn’t have anything to lose. “Wanna get a cup of coffee?”

 

“Right now?” Steve asked incredulously.

 

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, kicking the toe of his boot into a pile of slush on the sidewalk. “Well… Yeah? If you’re not busy.”

 

“Oh… Uhm…” He didn’t have the balls to look up and see Steve’s expression but there was surprise coloring his voice, the type that typically preceeded a rejection. Bucky wasn’t going to give up.

 

He squared his shoulders and gave Steve his most charming smile. “Just one cup, I’ll buy. Give me a chance to show you I’ve got some redeeming qualities too.”

 

Steve grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ve seen you with your coat off, that ass could replace a multitude of sins.”

 

Bucky was shocked. Absolutely shocked. “That a yes?”

 

He nodded, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “Sure, why not?”

 

Bucky winked, starting in the direction of his favorite café. 

 

Maybe this whole mix up wouldn’t be all bad...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Stop by and say hi on [tumblr](http://radiantbeams.tumblr.com/post/179912700824/epis-te-mol-o-gy-n-the-study-and-theory-of)!


End file.
